1. Field
The present invention relates to a method, medium and apparatus classifying and collecting information on area features according to a robot's moving path, a robot controlled by the area features, and a method and apparatus for composing a user interface using the area features, and more particularly to a method, medium and apparatus classifying and collecting information on area features according to a robot's moving path, a robot controlled by the area features, and a method, medium and apparatus composing a user interface using the area features, in which information on the area features is collected and classified according to the robot's moving path and the robot's moving path is planned and controlled using the information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of robots have been developed recently, using advanced technology. Particularly, a robot has been developed that executes tasks on behalf of a user while automatically moving in a room. Generally, a robot includes a driving module (e.g., a motor and wheels) provided with an encoder sensor (called an encoder or an odometry). The encoder sensor serves to determine the position of the robot. Furthermore, the robot is provided with a gyro sensor that exactly measures a rotational angle of the robot.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional technique of moving a cleaning robot and information for a prepared map.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional cleaning robot executes cleaning while randomly moving, without generating a predetermined map 10, or executes cleaning while moving, according to a two-dimensional map, to only cover a given area without considering cleaning features 20.
As shown in FIG. 1B, a grid map may be prepared during an initial run of the robot. The probability of an obstacle existing in each grid is expressed as a predetermined value in the range of zero to two-hundred fifty five 30. It should be noted that the probability that a given obstacle exists becomes greater as the predetermined value becomes greater. Accordingly, no obstacle exists in the corresponding grid if the value is equal to zero. A moving path for the robot may be designed according to the probability that an obstacle exists for each grid.
However, a problem with the conventional technique described is that the unique features of each area found on the moving path of the robot are not considered. Accordingly, a method that collects feature information for a predetermined area along a moving path of a robot and uses the collected information as data for motion control of the robot has been found desirable by the inventors.